I Love You and Barney Says Segment (Having Fun with Arts and Crafts's version)
(fade to the classroom and see Derek is paint a heart with all my friends) *Derek: I think it's all finish! *Tosha: What do you think! *Derek: I think it's a heart with my friends. With Derek, Julie, Tosha, Shawn, Darcy, Pierre and Barney. *Barney: That's right! *Derek: Thanks Barney! I think picture in the table. *Barney: Oh. *Shawn: I love it! *Tosha: Me too! *Derek: Yeah! *Julie: I can't wait to show my mom and dad. Everything we made! *Barney: I think everybody you did a super-dee-duper arts and crafts. *Kids: Thanks Barney! *Barney: You're welcome. I know another song about (music starts for I Love You) friends. When there friends are very nice to each other. (Barney is hugging Tosha and Barney is hugging Derek). *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (kids is hug friends) I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *Kids: Bye, Barney. i'll see you next time. *Barney: (last lines) Bye, Everybody. take care now. love you. It's been fun. bye. *(tosha turns off the lights, and fade to Barney doll with arts and crafts than it winks and than fade to the screen with green and blue stars for music Barney Says Logo and than open up before the Barney enters the playground facing us) *Barney: Hello Again to all my Friends! I'm Glad you Came to Play! our fun learning never ends! here's what we did today! (lots of sparkles circle starts picture Barney and Kids during "Singing with Friends of Mine") *Barney: Wasen't having fun with friends are singing together. Friends you can have some songs with us! *(picture Shawn and Julie is crowling) *Barney: When Shawn and Julie is doing crowling in the school. *(picture Draw a toes for Tosha with Shawn is drawing big paper) *Barney: Shawn is draw big picture of toes for Tosha. *(picture Pierre is painting a rainbow of colors during "The Rainbow Song") *Barney: Pierre is doing paint in the art center is a rainbow of colors. Like Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue. *(picture Barney is purple) *Barney: And even purple. Like me! (laughs) *(picture Darcy is make a butterfly) *Barney: It's fun to make arts and crafts. Like a butterfly to make with Darcy! *(picture Julie, Derek and Shawn is laughing during "I Can Laugh") *Barney: It's fun to laugh! Ha-ha-ha! That's funny! It's too much laughing! *(picture Kids is making a man is laughing) *Barney: Arts and crafts to make a man is laughing. Oh, my! *(picture Man is laughing to make) *Barney: When the Man is making a laugh. *(picture Darcy and Pierre is hugging) *Barney: When there Darcy and Pierre are very nice to each other. Because i love it! *(picture of Barney is hugging Derek) *Barney: And do you know what, I love you! (laughs and fade to black) Category:Barney Says Category:Barney & Friends First Generation